Mais qui est Shinigami ?
by Shiryu
Summary: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. On dit l'habit ne fait pas le moine mais est-ce-que la faux fait le Shinigami.


**__**

Mais qui est Shinigami ?

**__**

Auteur : Shiryu.

**__**

Source : Gundam Wing.

**__**

Genre : Yaoï, torture mentale de perso.

**__**

Couple : 1x2x1 (allusions seulement je me sens pas prête à faire un lemon) et 3x4x3.

**__**

Disclamer : _Shiryu_ : Y m'appartiennent, Y m'appartiennent ! ! ! !

__

Monsieur de chez Bandai : Désolé mais sont pas à vous ! ! !

__

Shiryu : Si ! !

__

Monsieur de chez Bandai : Non.

__

Shiryu : Si ! ! !

__

Monsieur de chez Bandai : NONNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! !

__

Shiryu : Vous voyez ce mangas Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, je l'ai acheté donc il est à moi ?

__

Monsieur de chez Bandai : Oui.

__

Shiryu : Et sur le mangas y a qui ? Les G boys donc m'appartiennent ! !

__

Monsieur de chez Bandai : Je vérifie.

__

Les G boys : Pitié faite que ce soit pas vrai ! ! !

__

Shiryu : Z'êtes pas heureux chez moi ?

__

Monsieur de chez Bandai : ...

__

Les G boys : Alors ! !

__

Duo : Ayez c mis en mode Barton.

__

Shiryu : sont pas à moi ?

__

Monsieur de chez Bandai : ... (hoche la tête.)

__

Shiryu : rien à ajouter ! ! !

Note : Je sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque j'ai rencontre amoureuse à finir (Devil vas me tuer (_Ca tu l'a_s _dit !_ ! ) )et mémoire à fleur de peau (Là c Andy qui va me tuer ) mais comme j'ai l'impression de pas avancer dans mes fics et que g pas d'inspiration dessus je me lance dans un autre one shot et c'est décidé je mis consacre toute mes vacances (OUIN me reste plus qu'une semaine). En plus zai pas le moral j'ai lu toutes les fics que j'avais (mon dossier en compte environ 240 sans rire g plus de 150 one shot). Et la dernière fic que je viens de lire s'appelle Nuit éternelle de Sara-chan c une fic superbe mais super triste je vous la conseille et pis Bravo Sara-chan t'a vraiment du talent.

Pour les musiques que g écouté, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance c Indochine Paradize surtout la 8 et Kyo le chemin là c la 3 et la 7 que j'ai le plus écouté.

Voilà bonne lecture.

Pensées Heero

****

Pensée Duo

Cela faisait une heure qu'Heero se promenait dans les rues de L2, la guerre était finie depuis plus d'un an et depuis plus d'un an il vivait avec un certain baka à natte mais c'était SON baka à natte. Un jour comme ça, après une énième mission suicidaire et une énième dispute, il lui avait avoué qu'il aimait de tout son âme. Il doit avouer que Duo avait été patient avec lui et il lui avait montré comment aimé et surtout vivre sans être le perfect soldiers qui à d'ailleurs totalement fondu sous les deux soleils améthyste.

Heero se retrouva devant la boutique de Duo, à la fin de la guerre ils avaient tous eux des primes étant égale au salaire qu'ils auraient du avoir en tant que soldat et la somme était assez importante et pour le plaisir à Duo, le japonais avait alors acheté une boutique pour que son mamour réalise sont rêves c'est à dire vendre des mangas ! ! ! [1]

Heero pénétra dans la boutique qui été comme d'habitude remplie de monde, on pouvait bien dire que le commerce marchait super bien.

-Salut Hee-chan, t'es venu me rendre une petite visite.

-Je te rappelle que je travaille avec toi et que je suis juste allé à la banque déposée les fonds ! ! !

-Te vexe pas, je te taquine c'est tout.

Pour ce faire pardonner Duo s'approcha dangereusement de l'ex pilote 01 et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir.

-Baka ! !

-Alors vous faites quoi ce soir, faut que vous fêtiez ça ! ! Intervint Hilde

__

Parfait Hilde

-Ouais c'est vrai, tu m'emmène où ce soir ? Demanda Duo.

****

Pitié dite moi qu'il a pas oublié ! !

-Pourquoi tu veux que je te sorte, y'a un truc particulier ce soir ?

****

Je le HAIS, il a oublier ! !

-Voilà le facteur Monsieur Maxwell du courrier pour vous.

__

Pile à l'heure !

Le facteur tendit les lettres à Duo qui les attrapa et parti dans le bureau non sans avoir crier à Heero qu'il le détestait.

-Merci, Jack (c le facteur pour ceux qui ont pas suivi ), tiens le dernier Angel Sanctuary [2] sorti comme promis.

-Ravi de faire des affaires avec toi Heero et bonne soirée ! !

-T'es vraiment un sadique avec lui ! ! Intervint Hilde.

-C'est pas ma faute, il marche au quart de tours.

-Il va réagir quand ?

-Quand il aura trouver la lettre ! !

-Tu vas souffrir ! ! !

En une dizaine minutes le magasin se vida c'est normal il était midi. Alors qu'Heero était en train de compter le fond de caisse une natte châtain apparut.

-Heero je te hais, comment t'as put me faire ça ?

Le dit Heero se mit à sourire.

-Ça te plaît pas ?

-Si des places pour un concert privé d'Indochine, bien sur mais pourquoi tu m'as fais croire que tu avais oublié nos un an ensemble ?

-Surprise, et puis tu crois vraiment que je pouvais oublier ça t'es vraiment un baka ! !

Duo captura les lèvres rose de son petit ami et leurs langues se mirent à danser une valse sensuelle.

-Je ne veux pas déranger votre réconciliation mais vous pouvez partir, je m'occuperais de la boutique cette après-midi. Au faite Heero comment t'as fait pour avoir ses places, elles sont vachement recherchées ?

-J'ai des relations importantes ! !

-Dont une qui s'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, fit l'intéressé en entrant.

-Alors la petite blague à marchait ? Demanda Trowa.

-Vous étiez tous au courant c'est pas possible ! !

-Même le facteur, fallait que la lettre arrive le bon jour, répondit Heero, mais vous faites quoi ici ?

-C'est vrai vous deviez venir que dans deux jours ?

-Quatre et moi avons fini plutôt notre travail alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait venir vous embêter plutôt.

-Si on allait manger tous ensemble, proposa Duo.

-Hn (Heero)

- ... (Trowa)

-Et toi Hilde tu viens, demanda Quatre.

-Pourquoi pas ça me changera les idées et puis mon petit ami à moi il est pas là, fit-elle sur un ton semi-enfantin.

-Oui, le livreur.

-Non, Quatre là t'es en retard maintenant c'est le serveur du bar. Voyons Quatre tu me déçois là ! !

-Et toi tu m'étonne Heero.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur et finalement trop content de se réunir la boutique ne rouvrit cette après-midi là.

-Heero t'as pas oublier les places ?

-Non Duo pour la centième fois.

Arriver devant le videur Heero tendit les places tandis que Duo ne tenait plus en place, ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la boite de nuit qui organiser le concert, main dans la main. Duo choisi une table en plein milieu de la salle où la vue sur la scène était irréprochable, ils s'assirent tous les deux.

-Tu veux boire quoi ? Demanda Heero.

-Un saké comme toi ! !

-Je vais les chercher.

Heero se leva et se dirigea vers le bar, il sentait une présence qui l'observait et la connaissait mais il ne la voyait. Il s'accouda au bar pour passer sa commande en scrutant autour de lui.

-Deux sakés.

-T'as décidé de te saouler ce soir pour en prendre deux, Ha ! ! Non, pardon c'est pour lui ! !

-La présence c'était toi ! !

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit, il est vraiment canon je comprends maintenant pourquoi t'es pas rentrer y'a un an.

-Approches-toi de lui et je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi ! !

-Houla ! ! T'as une basse opinion de moi, tu s'es j'ai mis du temps à te retrouver c'est pas pour tout gâcher.

-Tu me veux quoi ?

-Te parler mais pas ici et maintenant je veux pas ruiner t'a soirée, j'ai déjà contacter Oldris il rentre demain.

-Lui qu'est-ce qui ferait pas pour quitter l'autre conne.

-Là je te l'accorde c'est vraiment une pouf cette fille. Demain à 10h dans le parc ça te va ?

-Pourquoi faire, je ne repartirais pas d'ici, je ne le quitterais pas.

-Pour l'instant je veux juste te parler Heero.

-Vos sakés sont prés monsieur.

-Merci, je ne sais pas si je viendrais.

-Tu viendras Heero comme à chaque fois

Heero s'éloigna de la jeune fille, il la regarda, elle n'avait pas changé ses cheveux étaient un peu plus court que la dernière fois mais de la même couleur c'est à dire brun et ses yeux tout aussi bleu que les siens.

-T'en à mis du temps ça va bientôt commencer.

-Désolé le barman était occupé.

-Pas grave le principal que tu sois là, Heero ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Ai shiteru.

Duo se blotti contre Heero tandis qu'une personne qui n'était pas des plus bien veillante, comme elle l'aurait souhaité, les regarder avec une larme à l'œil.

-Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te faire souffrir Onii-sama.

-Alors votre soirée hier soir c'était comment, demanda Hilde.

-Super, le concert était génial, mon Hee-chan à tomber enfin tout était parfait c'est une soirée que je n'oublierais jamais.

-Je l'espère ! !

Duo en profita que la boutique était vide pour se blottir dans les bras de son Heero, il y était bien.

-Tu sais Heero je crois que sans toi je pourrais pas vivre.

-Si tu n'étais pas là je ne sais pas non plus ce que je serais devenu !

-Vous savez que vous êtes adorable tous les deux, Eh ! ! Il est 9h45 et il y a toujours personne ! ! !

-Déjà, j'ai un rendez-vous, faut que j'y aille.

-Avec qui ?

__

Il me faut une excuse.

-Avec une personne qui travaillait avec J et qui a retrouvé des plans d'une partie du Wing, il préfère me les rendre pour que je l'aie détruise une bonne fois pour toute.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Je te promets de rentrer entier avant midi.

Heero sorti de la boutique et se dirigea tout droit vers le parc, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il allait la voir, peut-être sa curiosité.

-Tu es en retard ! !

-Bonjour Imooto-chan.

-Bonjour Onii-sama.

-Tu voulais me parler, je crois !

-Oui, il... Il faut que tu rentre.

-Je t'ai dis non hier soir.

-Tu ne comprends pas l'équilibre est rompu et si ne rentre pas très vite toutes les âmes vont partir, l'ancien dirigeant est parti si tu ne reviens pas au plus vite ça va être le chaos autant sur terre qu'en bas.

-Je ne reviendrais pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Je ne l'abandonnerais pas, je refuse.

-Alors c'est ça, c'est à cause de lui. Tu es vraiment tomber amoureux n'ai ce pas.

-Oui, donc je ne reviendrais pas.

-Au risque de me répéter, tu n'as pas le choix Heero.

-Moi aussi je te le répète c'est NON ! !

Heero se leva et commença à partir quand sa sœur lui saisit le bras.

-Heero, je te jure que je ne voulais pas en arriver là, aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

-Je ne te comprends pas.

-Si tu ne reviens pas, je viendrais prendre son âme sans hésiter.

-C'est du chantage.

-On m'a donné l'ordre de te ramener par tous les moyens et c'est...

-Ce que tu fais, tu me dégoutte.

-Non, Heero tu aurais été à ma place tu aurais fait la même chose, je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour réfléchir et si à minuit tu n'es pas avec moi devant la porte D'Hadés je viens le chercher.

Heero se mit à rire d'un rire cynique.

-Tu veux rire, je vis chaque jour avec un homme qui pense être Shinigami parce qu'il à toujours était entouré de la mort alors qu'il ne sait pas que la personne qui le protège tous les jours que dieu fait est la mort elle-même, il ne sait pas que Shinigami c'est moi.

-A ce soir Hee-chan.

-Je te hais.

-Il faut bien que tu haïsses quelqu'un.

Une personne dans l'ombre approcha tandis qu'Heero s'éloignait petit à petit, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Il va venir, tu crois.

-Avec l'ultimatum que je viens de lui poser, bien sur mais j'aurais aimé respecter sa volonté.

-On n'avait pas d'autre solution, t'en fais pas je suis là pour toi.

-Merci Oldris.

Heero marchait sans réfléchir mais le hasard l'avait mené devant sa boutique, il regarda à travers la vitre de là où il se trouvait personne à l'intérieur ne pouvais le voir. Il se mit à regarder Duo, il riait avec Hilde il semblait tellement heureux et lui... Lui il pleurait comme jamais, il ne voulait pas le quitter mais il n'avait pas le choix c'était ça ou la mort.

Il tourna les talons, il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie sinon il ne pourrait plus partir et ainsi il causerait sa perte.

Il rentra à leur appartement attrapa un sac et il y fourra tous ces vêtements, ses larmes ne c'était pas arrêté, il prit la photo qu'il y avait sur sa table de nuit, il l'avait prise quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble.

Il ferma son sac et se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger, il saisit une feuille et un crayon pour y griffonner un mot d'adieu dessus une larme coula comme pour celer ses derniers mots d'amour. Il y déposa ses clefs et parti définitivement.

-Adieu Duo Maxwell mais je dois retourner en enfer.

Duo était inquiet Heero avait promis de rentrer avant midi et maintenant l'horloge affichait 15h.

Arriver devant la porte de leur appartement Duo s'étonna que la porte soit ouverte.

-Heero t'es là ?

Personne ne lui répondit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine puis vers le salon, un objet attira son attention. Une feuille de papier avec un trousseau de clef à côté. Il attrapa le papier et le lut.

Je suis désolé,

Ne doute jamais de mon amour

Adieu.

Heero Yuy

Des larmes se mirent à courir le long de ses joues, il courut vers la chambre et ouvrit les placards mais tout était… **VIDE, Heero où es-tu ? HEEROOOOOOOOO**

Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Il s'assit sur le lit et pris sa tête dans ses mains, lorsque le téléphone sonna, il l'attrapa et répondit.

-Heero ?

-Non c'est Quatre, Duo que se passe-t-il, tu pleurs ?

-Il est parti, il m'a quitté Quatre je vais mourir. Je suis rentré et il y avait un mot sur la table et dessus Heero me disait adieu.

-Ne bouge pas, j'arrive de suite.

Quatre raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers Trowa qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

-Heero est parti, il a quitté Duo.

***********

Un mois, un long mois qu'il avait quitté la terre pour retourner mettre de l'ordre en enfer mais surtout il l'avait quitté, lui, son âme sœur, un coup à la porte le tira de ses pensées.

-Entrez.

-C'est moi, Onii-sama, je viens te parler au nom du grand conseil. 

-Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore ?

-Je viens te voir au sujet de ton couronnement...

-...Et de ce qui va avec ?

-Oui, je voulais te dire que c'est moi qui choisirais ta fiancée pour le mariage qui se fera dans deux jours.

-Magnifique, maintenant j'aimerai rester seul.

-Tu va m'en vouloir encore longtemps pour ton retour.

-Une éternité ça te va comme réponse.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque, elle aurait bien aimé choisir l'amant humain de son frère comme époux mais elle ne savait pas si c'était possible.

-Alors ?

-HAAAA ! ! ! Oldris tu m'a fais peur.

-Désolé, que t'as t'il dit ?

-Qu'il me détesterait pour l'éternité !

-Tu veux la bonne nouvelle ou la bonne nouvelle ?

-J'hésite vraiment mais je dirai à tout hasard la bonne nouvelle ! !

-Pour tout te dire j'ai fouillé dans les archives et les codes d'honneur, enfin toute la paperasse utile au royaume et j'ai découvert les deux bonnes nouvelles.

-Vas-y, je te suis toute ouïe !

-Primo : la fiancée peut-être un fiancé, il n'est pas précisé qu'il faut que se soit absolument une fille. Et segundo : Il n'est pas interdis que le fiancé, parce que dans notre cas c'est un fiancé,soit humain, d'ailleurs c'est tout le contraire car on le recommande pour humaniser le roi.

-C'est super, je vais pouvoir allez chercher ce Duo Maxwell mais il me reste un dernier souci faut qu'il accepte de me suivre en enfer.

-Je le connais, il le fera pour retrouver Heero.

-J'espère que tu as raison, je pars sur terre tout de suite pour le retrouvé et lui faire ma proposition. Tu n'en dis rien à Heero.

-Bien chef ! !

La jeune fille traversa les enfers puis la porte d'Hadès pour enfin se retrouver sur L2 comme elle le souhaitait, c'était une chance que la porte des enfers s'ouvrait sur l'endroit que l'on désirait.

Elle arriva devant la boutique où elle avait retrouvé son frère, elle entra et attrapa un papier avec un stylo pour y inscrire un rendez-vous puis sorti et se mit devant la vitrine sans que personne ne la voie.

-Ca fera 12 $, s'il vous plaît et merci de votre visite ! ! !

Duo remarqua un bout de papier sur le comptoir qui n'était pas là avant, il le prit et le lut.

Rendez-vous au café du parc dans 15 minutes.

Viens seul.

YUY.

****

Se pourrait-il qu'il revienne ?

Peut être qu'il regrette d'être parti.

Si seulement...

-Trowa, je sors, je vais faire un tour.

-Attend, je viens avec toi.

-Non, c'est bon je veux être seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir ! !

-J'ai promis à Quatre de ne pas te laisser seul.

-J'en ai pour moins d'une heure.

-Pas de bêtise ! !

-Promis papa.

-Duo ! ! !

Il sortit sans prendre son reste mais surtout avant que maman poule 2 ne change d'avis.

Depuis le départ d'Heero, Trowa et Quatre ne l'avait pas quitté, le blond avait fait apporter ses affaires et c'était installé dans une succursale Winner qui se trouvait sur L2 quant au français, lui c'était installé à la boutique pour prendre la place d'Heero dans les papiers et pour ne pas le laisser seul une seconde depuis l'accident.

Ce jour là, la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui, d'après le médecin ça tenait du miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti s'en séquelles mis à part une cicatrice sur chaque poignée.

Arrivé au café, il s'assit à une table et attendit en priant.

****

Mon Dieu, faites que se soit lui.

Je vous jure, je ne lui dirai rien, je veux juste qu'il me revienne.

Une voix le sorti de ses pensées.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Un coca s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite.

Duo remarqua qu'une jeune fille, plutôt mince, s'approcher de lui. Elle avait des cheveux bruns court et des yeux cobalt, c'était exactement les mêmes qu'Heero.

-Duo Maxwell.

-Oui, c'est moi, vous êtes ?

-Je me présente Ryun Yuy.

-Je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'autres, pour tout vous dire ! ! !

-Heero, je suppose.

-Tout à fait, mais je présume que vous n'êtes pas là pour me parler de mes problèmes sentimentaux.

-Au contraire, c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici.

-Allez-y, si c'est pour annoncer que vous êtes sa femme ou je ne sais quoi d'autres vous pouvez partir, je n'en ai rien à battre.

-Sa sœur et je suis là pour défendre sa cause et pour vous dire pourquoi il est parti.

-Je ne veux pas d'un intermédiaire, qu'il vienne s'expliquer lui-même.

-Il ne sait pas que je suis venue vous voir, s'il le savait il me tuerait sur place. Ecouter laisser moi cinq minutes pour vous expliquer et si au bout de ses cinq minutes vous ne voulez toujours pas me parler alors je vous laisserai en paix, je vous en donne ma parole.

-Ca ne coûte rien, je vous écoute.

-Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis responsable du départ d'Heero, c'est moi qu'il est forcé à rentrer chez nous. Monsieur Maxwell, je vais être direct avec vous. Vous croyez en Shinigami si je ne m'abuse ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Si je vous disais que Shinigami existe et que ce n'est pas vous mais une personne qui était très près de vous.

-Heero comme par exemple, c'est l'excuse la plus débile qu'on m'ai données. Vos cinq minutes sont écoulés, je m'en vais.

-Attendez ! !

Ryun lui attrapa la main et une brume noir l'entoura, il ne voyait rien. Soudain, sa vue se rétabli sur une personne qui portait une cape noir avec une capuche lui recouvrant tout le visage.

-Où suis-je et qui est-ce ?

-Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ?

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans un hôpital.

Le garçon se retourna et se dirigea vers eux, à coté de lui marchait une petite, elle devait être âgée de 4 ans. (Je mets le dialogue entre Heero et la petite fille en soulignée pour ne pas confondre le dialogue entre Ryun et Duo)

-Heero... Que fait-il et pourquoi il vient vers nous.

-Vous êtes qui monsieur ?

-Ne vous en faite pas, il ne nous voit pas, nous sommes invisibles à ses yeux.

-Je suis Shinigami, je suis venu te chercher.

-Vous m'emmenez où ?

-Dans un endroit magnifique, où il y a plein de friandises et de jeux ! !

-Il semble si gentil !

-Mon papa et ma maman, ils peuvent venir avec nous ?

-Avec les enfants il le faut sinon ils sont trop effrayés et ils ne nous suivent pas de leur plein grès. Les enfants, ce sont les âme les plus dures à récoltés.

-Ils viendront nous rejoindre plus tard, je te le promets ! !

Heero se trouvait juste en face de Duo et sans qu'il puisse le voir, l'américain passa sa main à quelques millimètres des on visage et le caressa.

-Il est obligé de les faire les enfants ?

-Non, mais c'est lui qui l'a demandé, Heero le fait pour relativiser les choses ainsi il se dit que par rapport aux parents sa douleur est moins importante. Et puis c'est son couronnement dans deux jour et il doit ramener l'âme d'un enfant pour prouver sa résistance. Venez, on repart, vous en avez assez vu.

La vue de Duo revint à nouveau noire puis se rétablit, il était revenu au café du parc, s'il n'était pas assit sur sa chaise, il en serait tomber par terre.

-Je vous crois maintenant, mais pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir ?

-Je vais être honnête avec vous, Heero doit se marier dans deux jours pour son couronnement et je suis venu ici pour vous demander d'aller en enfer l'épouser.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'il veut de moi ?

-Voyons voir, il ne parle pas, préfère mourir que se marier, pleure la nuit, reste devant une photo de vous toute la sainte journée et ne cesse de tenir dans sa main une croix en argent que vous lui avez offert si je ne trompe ?

-Laissez moi réfléchir.

-Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir 20h00, si vous voulez venir en enfer retrouver moi ici.

-D'accord.

-Une dernière chose, pour passer en enfer il faut que vous fassiez le sacrifice d'un objet auquel vous tenez.

-J'en tiendrai compte.

Duo se leva et parti, il avait besoin de penser à tout ça. D'abord il apprenait que Shinigami existait vraiment et qu'en plus c'était son Heero. Un mal de tête épouvantable s'annonçait et il ne pouvait en parler à personne même pas à Qua-chan. Au fond de lui, il savait que sa décision était prise, cela faisait un mois qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Retrouver son Heero. Il en avait encore plus envie depuis qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas parti de son plein grès. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête, il se demandait comment sa sœur l'avait convaincu de partir, Heero n'était pas facile à convaincre et il en savait quelque chose.

Il rentra directement chez lui , pour y trouver un Trowa affolé d'être en retard, il sauta directement sur lui :

-T'étais où ?

-Faire un tour, j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu pour savoir ou j'en étais vraiment !

-Je me suis inquiété, ça vas au moins ?

-Mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Trowa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux t'occuper de la boutique cet après-midi, je vais rester ici faire du ménage et trier une bonne fois pour toute ces souvenirs.

-OK ! ! Mais au moindre problème tu m'appelle, promis ?

-Oui maman ! ! ! !

-Duo , c'est pas marrant on fait ça pour ton bien !

-Je sais. 

-Bon je file sinon Hilde vas encore râler et fais attention à toi.

-Oui.

Trowa se retourna et parti en direction de la boutique, Duo avait pris sa décision, il voulait partir pour rejoindre Heero mais d'abord il fallait qu'il mette ses affaires au point et pour cela il fallait qu'il est rendez-vous en urgence avec son notaire.

Une fois arriver chez son notaire qui avait bien accepté de le recevoir, il concéda leur appartement ainsi que la boutique Hilde et une partie de ses affaires aux trois pilotes maintenant il pouvait partir en paix retrouver son Hee-chan.

Huit heures arriva vite, il attrapa un bout de papier et écrivit une courte lettre à Quatre, il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser, il voulait juste s'en aller au plus vite.

Cher Quatre,

Je voulais juste te dire que je m'en vais.

J'ai retrouvé Heero et il m'attend.

Il est parti pour me protéger mais je ne pas te dire ces raisons, sinon se serrait te mettre en danger. 

Je suis allé voir le notaire, l'appart et la boutique sont à Hilde et puis il faut que tu vois les détails avec lui.

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Prends soin de toi et de Trowa, et adopter plein de pitit n'enfants que vous appellerez Duo bien sûr.

Adieux mon ami.

Tu vas me manquer énormément.

DUO MAXWELL

Une fois la lettre faite, il quitta son domicile et se dirigea directement sur son lieu de rendez-vous, c'est à dire le café ou il avait eu rendez-vous tout à l'heure...

Une fois arrivée, il s'orienta directement vers Ryun qui l'attendait déjà.

-Je suppose que vous venez avec moi ?

-J'ai une question d'abord.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Comment avez-vous convaincu Heero de vous suivre, il n'est pas facile de lui faire changer d'avis ?

-Je l'ai menacé de prendre votre âme s'il ne me suivait pas. Il vous a quitté pour vous sauver sinon j'aurais dût vous tuer.

-J'ai imaginé des tas de choses mais pas celle-là, je reconnais là mon Hee-chan. Ma décision est prise, je vous suis mais je ne sais pas quoi donner en objet au sacrifice.

-Pas de problème, je le sais déjà, en toute bonne Shinigami que je suis, j'ai sondé votre âme pour le savoir. Vous êtes près à tout sacrifier ?

-Oui ! !

-Alors suivez-moi ! ! ! !

La jeune fille commença à avancer dans une allée sombre ou il la suivit sans broncher, en arrivant à sa hauteur elle lui saisit la main et comme les fois précédentes une brume noire l'envahit et l'aveugla. Quand la lumière revint, si on peut dire, il était dans une sorte de grotte avec des torches pour éclairage. Ryun s'avança vers une sorte d'hôtel ou trônait une statuette du chien Cerbère et deux torches plus grande que l'ensemble, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle se mit à incanter :

-Chien protecteur des enfers répond à mon appel et apparaît pour laisser le passage à un être du monde d'en haut.

-Qui souhaite passer, Shinigami Ryun ?

-Duo Maxwell, Cerbère.

-Que sacrifiez-vous, demanda le chien à trois têtes en fixant l'américain.

-..., fut sa seule réponse.

-Il sacrifie son bien le plus précieux, dit Ryun en s'accaparant un couteau posé sur l'hôtel. Vous êtes près, fit-elle à l'intention de Duo.

-Oui, mais vous ne présumez rien de bon avec ce truc.

-Je vous le redemande vous êtes près à tout sacrifier pour retrouver Heero ?

-Oui, même ma natte s'il le fallait.

Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres de Ryun, elle se plaça dans le dos de Duo et reprit la parole :

-Ça tombe très bien ! ! ! !

A ce moment il sentit qu'on lui tirait les cheveux puis un poids se retira dans son dos, il savait ce que c'était :

ELLE LUI AVAIT COUPE LES CHEVEUX.

-C'est bon vous pouvez passer.

Le chien reparti emportant avec lui la natte, Duo toucha le reste de ses cheveux et regarda Ryun.

-Vous regrettez.

-Absolument pas, et maintenant ?

-Je vais vous cacher puis vous expliquerez la cérémonie du mariage qui est pour un humain pas des plus communes.

-On va où ?

-Au palais ou je vis avec Heero et Oldris, dans l'immédiat on va se diriger dans la bibliothèque. On y sera tranquille Heero n'y vient jamais car vous n'avez pas le droit avant la nuit de noce.

-Qui est Oldris ?

-Mon futur époux.

-Vous l'aimez ou Heero vous la choisi comme moi ?

-Disons que Heero la choisit avec une certaine assistance de ma part.

Duo lui sourit, Ryun n'était pas vraiment comme Heero, elle était plus gaie et souriait tout le temps cependant leurs liens de parentés se cachaient difficilement. Ils avaient les yeux bleu cobalt tous les deux et les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille.

Il entra dans un palais gigantesque, pire que les demeures de Quatre, quoiqu'il ne les avait pas toutes vues, elle lui fit signe de monter les marches et il obéit. Les murs étaient de couleur noire, il allait se plaire ici.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte, elle était en bois avec des gravures étranges dessus, il en eut la chaire de poule.

-WHOUAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! C'est très bizarre.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et ouvrit la grande porte qui menait à la bibliothèque. Duo entra dans la grande salle à la suite de Ryun, la pièce était haute d'au moins quatre mètres, sur deux étages, de grandes échelles étaient placées au centre.

-Oldris, t'es là ? Hurla la jeune fille.

-J'arrive, répondit une voix, alors ?

-Mission réussie ! ! ! !

-Je suis fier de toi.

Une silhouette apparut devant les yeux de Duo, il crut qu'il allait faire une attaque cardiaque en voyant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Zechs, mais qu'es ce que tu fou là ?

-Ici c'est Oldris, pilote 02 ! ! !

-Non, c'est pas possible, je rêve ! ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici, dit-il à l'intention de Ryun.

-Il vit ici, c'est mon futur époux.

-HA ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous vous battiez tout le temps avec Heero ! !

-Tiens Duo tu dois avoir faim ?

Oldris fourra un gâteau dans la bouche de Duo.

-Chi Noin chavait cha ! ! ! ! !

-Oldris, c'est quoi l'histoire et qui est cette Noin ?

-Mais rien mon ange, rien du tout. C'est pas tout ça mais je vais chercher la tenue de Duo pour la présentation au conseil ! !

Le blond parti sans demander son reste tandis que Duo restait sur le cul de sa rencontre. Son séjour ici allait promettre s'il faisait des rencontres comme ça tous les jours.

-Dit moi, y'a pas Kushrenada qui va débarquer d'ici 10 minutes pour me dire que c'est votre demi-frère par alliance à la cousine de votre oncle…

-Non, je vous rassure lui il est bien mort.

-Tant mieux mais pourquoi Heero et Zechs ou Oldris si vous préférez étaient-ils opposés sur terre.

-Il fallait un Shinigami dans chaque partie pour nous aidée à récolter les âmes, maintenant que la guerre est finie, ils n'ont aucune raison de rester sur terre enfin sauf Heero mais maintenant tous s'arrange.

-Ouais et tant mieux parce que sans mon Hee-chan moi je pouvais plus vivre.

Ryun le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je vous rassure c'est réciproque, si vous voyez sa tête depuis qu'il est revenu, on dirait un mort vivant et puis il parle de moins en moins alors déjà qu'avant il parlait pas beaucoup je vous dis pas maintenant.

-On pourrait peut-être se tutoyait surtout que je vais devenir votre beau-frère.

-Vou… Tu as raison ! Bon c'est pas le tout mais il faut que je te prépare à la cérémonie de mariage et à la présentation au conseil avant tout.

-OK ! !

Les deux personnes allèrent s'asseoir l'une en face de l'autre sur une grande table en bois avec des tas de livre et surtout, le plus important pour Duo, des tas de mets succulent.

-Bon la cérémonie est ghore mais vous en faites pas elle est très simple, d'abord je vais vous présenter au conseil pour voir si vous faites l'affaire en tant que futur prince, ne vous en faites pas vous serais recaler.

-Mais alors je pourrais pas épouser Heero.

-Si car je vous ai choisi donc je disais, ensuite le conseil va donner le résultat à Heero et comme Heero me fait confiance à propos de cela il t'acceptera.

-Il sera que c'est moi ?

-Non, tu le verras seulement lors de la nuit de noce. Après, on ira se changer et je t'emmènerais à une salle en face il y aura la salle d'Heero puis c'est là propre m'en dit que la cérémonie commence. En ce qui concerne le mariage c'est très simple un prêtre sera là et il vous fera réciter un texte qui représente les consentements mutuels. Ensuite on t'entamera le doigt et on fera couler du sang dans un calice d'argent de son côté Heero fera de même. On va apporter le calice avec le sang d'Heero et tu devras en boire une goutte pour celer l'union puis sur un plateau on apportera les offrandes des époux.

-Mais je sais pas quoi lui offrir ?

-Je vais te donner un livre d'avant colonisation qu'Heero aime beaucoup, d'une écrivain qui est un peu connue il l'a rapporté en arrivant ici. Ca s'appelle Stupeur et Tremblement d'Amélie Nothomb. [3]

-C'est Trowa qui lui a fait découvrir, je me souviens que pour les mettre dans la bibliothèque, il les a tous achetés d'un coup et il les a lu d'une traite en une nuit.

La jeune fille sourit au regard nostalgique de Duo, son frère avait l'air d'être heureux avec ce garçon et elle ne regrettait pas du tout son choix.

Oldris entra dans la grande salle et s'en voulut de déranger ce tableau si paisible.

-J'ai la tenue pour Duo, j'ai vu Hortense le conseil nous attend dans la grande salle dans 10 minutes.

-Laisse la tenue là, je vais le préparer tout de suite commence à y aller, on te rejoint.

-Fais gaffe, je vais être jaloux à force de vous laisser tous les deux dans la même pièce en plus tu vas le voir nu ! ! !

-Et moi ? Je te signale qu'une fois de plus c'est Hortense qui est venu te parler.

Les deux amoureux se jetèrent un regard de défi tandis que Duo était mort de rire, finalement Ryun et Oldris se mirent eux aussi à rire.

-Je te laisse en bonne compagnie, fais gaffe Maxwell tu touche à un de ses cheveux et je te massacre fiancé ou pas fiancé d'Heero. Fit Oldris en sortant.

-On dirait Wufei dans ses grands jours, bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois me marier.

L'américain se tourna et regarda la grande tunique noire qu'avait Ryun à son bras.

-Je crois que c'est pour moi cette robe.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un sourire et lui tendit la tunique. Duo partit derrière une étagère et revint deux minutes plus tard en portant la dite "robe ".

-Elle te va à ravir ! !

-Je suis sur que si tu en portais une, tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule.

-Je vais en porter une d'ici une journée.

-J'espère que je pourrais assister à votre mariage avec Heero ?

-Heero m'a déjà dit qu'il n'y participerait pas, je l'ai fait trop souffrir en l'obligeant à partir.

-Il viendra de grès ou de force je te le jure ! ! !

Elle lui sourit.

-Vient t'asseoir, je vais égaliser tes cheveux, tu seras plus présentable.

Duo obtempéra et vint se mettre en face de la jeune fille.

Au bout de cinq minutes ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la salle du grand Conseil, une fois devant l'Américain inspira un grand coup et Ryun ouvrit les deux grandes portes.

Une sorte du fou du roi pris la parole :

-La princesse et la future… heu…le futur du prince.

Tout le monde se leva y compris Oldris qui les regardait d'un air confiant.

Les jambes de Duo ne le tenaient plus, il était sur de s'effondrait dans moins de 10 secondes. Heureusement Ryun le tenait par le bras.

Ils se placèrent en plein milieu de la pièce devant ce qui devait être le jury.

Duo essaya d'attraper le bout de sa natte mais se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait plus, il se rappela qu'on le lui avait coupé, il n'avait plus rien à torturer pour se détendre vivement que c'est cheveux repoussent.

-Est-ce lui ? Demanda un homme petit et gras.

Ryun à côté prit la parole :

-Oui, Président. Je vous présente Duo Maxwell, fiancé que j'ai choisi pour sa Majesté Heero.

Des voix de protestation se levèrent dans toute la salle :

-Il est humain ! !

-C'est un homme ! !

-Comment peut-on laisser faire une chose pareil ?

Oldris se leva et demanda à l'assemblé de se taire, ce qu'elle fit sur-le-champ.

Le président repris d'une voix roque :

-Ils ont raisons c'est un homme qui est, de plus, Humain. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ?

-Pour cette réponse je donne la parole à Oldris !

-Merci, j'ai étudié tous les manuels de Bien séance et il est inscrit nul part que la fiancée ne peut pas être UN fiancé. Mais surtout il est conseillé que se soit un Humain Article 253685 du code des Shinigamis.

Le président se tourna vers un petit homme qui se dirigea vers un gros livre puis le feuilleta et fini par dire :

-Il a raison, c'est autorisé ! !

-Bien, notre avis est contre cette personne !

-Oui, mais c'est à mon frère d'en jugé, il me semble.

-Tout à fait, c'est pour cela qu'Oldris raccompagnera l'Humain dans ces quartiers tandis que vous et moi irons voir votre frère pour sa décision.

Oldris se dirigea vers Duo et l'attrapa par le bras pour le conduire dans une chambre, Ryun pour le réconforter lui adressa un sourire.

-Shinigami Ryun allons-y, votre frère nous attend ! !

Le président et la jeune fille se dirigèrent tout droit vers la chambre d'Heero. Une fois arrivées, ils frappèrent à la porte.

-Entrée.

La jeune fille pénétra en première dans la grande pièce suivit de très près par le Président.

-Nous sommes venus te rendre compte de la décision du conseil face à la personne que j'ai choisit.

-Bien j'écoute, répondit Heero.

Le président pris la parole :

-Nous sommes contre la personne choisie.

Heero regarda sa sœur avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

-Je me demande si je ne vais pas écouter les dires du conseil, ils sont sages dans leurs pensées ! !

Le sang de Ryun ne fit qu'un tour, là il allait trop loin il dépasser les bornes des limites. [4]

-Sortez tous de cette pièce, hurla la jeune Shinigami, je désir rester seule avec mon frère.

Face à la colère de la jeune fille tout le monde pris la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste.

-Heero Yuy, tu vas m'écouter une bonne fois pour tout je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu vas épouser la personne que j'ai choisie car je me suis trop cassé le cul pour te faire plaisir. Alors tu vas lever ton cul de cette chaise et tu vas dire au conseil que tu accepte ton fiancé.

Heero tiqua sur "ton fiancé "

-"Ton fiancé " ?

-Oui, c'est un homme car je sais que tu préfère les hommes.

-Tu as tord, je n'en aime qu'un seul ! ! !

-Ok ! N'empêche, tu vas le lever ton petit cul ! ! !

-Vas leur dire toi-même puisque je n'ai visiblement pas le choix.

-Si tu l'as mais pas encore tu pourras refuser après le mariage mais pas maintenant ! ! Ho une dernière chose il me faut t'as croix en argent ! !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Heero en la lui tendant.

-Comme cadeau de mariage cela serra parfait, je te remercie Onii-San ! !

-Non la je ne suis pas d'accord, je veux que tu me la rendes tout de suite ! ! !

Il était déjà trop tard Ryun était sortie et elle fit par de la réponse de son frère au conseille qui ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord mais bon c'était pas vraiment une surprise.

****

Le soir arriva très vite, Ryun alla chercher Duo dans sa chambre et l'emmena vers une grande salle ou se trouvait au fond 2 portes identiques. La jeune fille ne parlait pas et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il ne devait pas parlait lui aussi ce qui était très difficile le connaissant.

La cérémonie se déroula comme prévu, on le fit mettre à genoux dans une grande salle noire et un prêtre vint lire un livre écrit en latin. On lui coupa le doigt avec une dague et il versa quelques gouttes de sang dans un calice puis on lui en apporta un avec du sang à l'intérieur qu'il supposait être celui d'Heero, il en avala une gorgée comme Ryun lui avait dit. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas quitter une seconde depuis le commencement.

On apporta un plateau d'argent sur lequel Ryun déposa le livre et quelques minutes plus tard on revint avec le plateau mais cette fois ci il y avait dessus une petite croix en argent que Duo reconnu tout de suite comme étant la sienne ou plutôt celle qu'il avait offerte à Heero.

Il l'attrapa et la mis autour de son coup en la serrant contre son cœur dans quelques instants il pourrait enfin revoir son Hee-chan.

Ryun lui fit signe de se levé, ce qu'il fit sans broncher, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit un tout petit peu juste assez pour y passer sa tête.

-C'est bon nous pouvons y aller, il est déjà dans sa chambre, Duo encore une minute et tu pourras revoir ton mamour ! ! !

Il lui fit un grand sourire en réponse et il la suivit à travers le dédale de couloir qui menait, maintenant, jusqu'à sa future chambre, non, jusqu'à leur futur chambre. A cette idée un sourire béat apparut sur son visage.

-Nous y voilà ! ! L'interrompit Ryun.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, il avait une énorme boule dans l'estomac pire que la fois ou il lui avait annoncer ses sentiments à son égard.

Ryun ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu'Heero était assis à son bureau dos à eux.

-Voilà ton fiancé ! ! Dit Ryun.

-Qu'il entre !

-Il me faut ton accord d'abord.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, alors fait le rentrer et ferme cette porte je dois lui parlais.

-Mais c'est que tu vas devenir bavard.

Elle fit signe à Duo d'entrer tandis qu'Heero parlait avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

-Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! !

Duo alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit en attendant qu'il se retourne enfin pour pouvoir le serrer dans ces bras.

-On va mettre les choses au point tout de suite, primo je ne vous aime pas et ne vous aimerais jamais sachez que j'aime déjà quelqu'un et que je préférerais qu'il soit à votre place mais on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite malheureusement.

Duo sourit à cette remarque et se dit que sur le moment c'était Heero le Baka.

-Secundo il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous donc ce n'est même pas la peine de rêver. Enfin, tertio la croix que vous avez eue comme cadeau ma était prise de force par ma sœur par conséquent je vous demande de ma la rendre car j'y tiens énormément.

-Primo : Putain la première fois que tu parle autant c'est pour m'envoyer balader, ça fait super plaisir !

Secundo : Je croyais que tu serais content de me revoir mais je me suis trompé.

Tertio : La croix je te l'ai offerte alors tu peux la reprendre !

Maintenant si tu veux que je parte dis le et je m'envais tout de suite.

__

Cette voix, non c'est bien lui.

Heero fit tomber sa chaise en se relevant, il ne rêvait pas la personne qui était devant lui.

-D… DUO ! !

-Qui veux-tu que se soit ! ! !

Le japonais se jeta sur son amant et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces de peur qu'il ne s'envole.

-Je ne rêve pas, Hein ! ?

Pour toute réponse Duo passa sa main sur sa joue puis la plaça derrière sa nuque pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'américain se blottit dans les bras de son amant et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, ce moment se brisa quand une personne vint frapper à la porte.

Une petite tête pénétra dans la chambre avec une main sur le visage pour ne pas voir la scène :

-Pas de truc dégueulasse à l'horizon, non bon je peux regarder alors. Alors ta réponse finale c'est oui ?

-Oui ! ! !

La jeune fille lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de repartir.

-Ryun ?

-Oui Heero ?

-Merci ! !

-De rien, c'était bien ce que je te devais, mais faudra aussi que tu remercie Oldris car sans lui il ne serait pas ton époux.

-Je le remercierais s'il le faut.

Elle n'en attendit pas plus et quitta la pièce, c'est deux là avaient autre chose à faire maintenant.

Heero reporta son attention sur Duo il y avait quelque chose qui manqué chez lui et c'était important, il finit par tiquer sur le problème :

-Duo, t'es cheveux ?

-Il me fallait un sacrifice pour passer et puis tant fais pas dans une dizaine d'année ils seront comme avant. De toute façon je pensais me les couper.

-J'y crois ! !

Duo sourit maladroitement puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux mettant, sans le vouloir, ses poignets en exposition. Heero remarqua immédiatement les cicatrices à chaque poignée.

Sans comprendre comment des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et il ne voulait rien faire pour les arrêter. Il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol à genoux Duo se pencha sur lui sans comprendre pourquoi il s'était mis dans un état pareil.

-Heero ? HEERO réponds-moi ! ! !

-Je… Je suis… Désolé… Je ne voulais… Pas te faire… Souffrir.

Heero se mit à caresser les cicatrices du bout des doigts, il les retraçait avec une infinie douceur ce qui fit frissonner le jeune américain.

-Heero, je te jure ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis maintenant tous ça c'est fini à partir d'aujourd'hui on ne se quittera plus jamais. Pitié mon ange arrête de pleurer.

Heero releva la tête pour regarder les deux améthystes qui lui réchauffaient le cœur.

-Si je dois encore te faire souffrir tue-moi ! !

Duo lui sourit.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, enlacée comme un jeune couple qui veux juste profiter du moment présent.

-Hee-chan ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Demain, on ira assister au mariage de ta sœur car elle est triste que tu n'y viennes pas.

-Bien sur ! !

-Hee-chan ?

-Oui ?

-I love you forever.

-Ai shiteru forever.

Owary.

Normalement ceci aurait dut être la fin de la fic mais voilà, elle fait 13 pages (je suis un peu superstitieuse) et puis j'avais cette idée qui trottait dans ma tête dons je vous le mets en tant que bonus ! ! !

**__**

La mort est mon ami

Ceci est un POV de Duo.

Bonjour je m'appelle Duo Maxwell j'ai 86 ans et je n'en parais que 25. Vi Vi je vous le jure en faite pour tout vous dire je suis l'époux de la mort elle-même et donc par conséquent je suis devenue un Shinigami.

Je collecte les âmes des morts avec Hee-chan (c'est mon mari, je l'aime comme au premier jour ! ! ) Et aujourd'hui je suis partagé entre le bonheur et la tristesse.

En fait tout à commencer, il y a une semaine avec la mort de l'un de mes camarades. Avant j'étais pilotes de Gundam pendant la guerre avant que je descende en enfer pour me marier.

Donc je disais, il y a une semaine Ryun (ma belle sœur) est venue me voir pour que je collecte une âme je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait pas y aller.

C'est en arrivant que je compris, sur un lit entouré de ses enfants, de ces petits enfants et surtout de son mari, était allongé un ange. Une chevelure blonde et des yeux turquoise, c'était notre ange à tous les 4 c'était Quatre.

Je le regardais un moment puis je finis par m'approcher de lui et m'agenouilla au bord du lit.

-Duo ?

Je tressaillit à l'appelle de mon nom, c'était impossible qu'il puisse me voir, il n'était pas encore mort puis je finis par suivre son regard il était destiné à la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit, non c'était "il ".

-Duo, appelle ton frère s'il te plaît.

-Bien sur papa, Heero vient papa veut nous parler.

Un jeun garçon brun et aux yeux verts pénétra dans la chambre.

-Je voulais vous dire que je vous aime tous et que vous me manquerez tous.

Alors Duo et Heero étaient ces enfants il avait retenu les mots de ma lettre, une larme coula le long de ma joue, je ne sut jamais si c'était du bonheur ou du malheur.

Quatre ferma les yeux, j'entendis Trowa dire :

-C'est fini les enfants.

Puis plus bas.

-Je vais bientôt venir te rejoindre mon ange.

C'est à cet instant que Quatre me fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, si ce moment n'était pas triste je me serais mit à rire.

-Duo, c'est bien toi ?

-Shinigami Duo à ton service Qua-chan ! ! !

Il avait retrouver une apparence d'une personne de 25 ans, l'un des avantages de la mort.

-Alors tu étais vraiment Shinigami.

-Non, mais Heero oui, c'est pour le retrouver que je suis parti il y…

-70 ans. Je n'ai jamais cesser de penser à vous deux en espérant vraiment que vous soyez heureux tous les deux.

-Et l'on a été, je te le jure.

-Duo ?

-Oui.

-Maintenant que je suis mort que vas t il se passait ?

-Je ne le sais pas je dois juste t'emmener loin d'ici dans un monde meilleur mais au juste je n'en sais rien.

-Je suis content de t'avoir revu, je pars totalement en paix avec moi-même.

Je l'emmenai à la porte de jugement.

Aujourd'hui cela fait une semaine que j'ai revu Quatre et c'est aussi le dernier jour de Trowa. Ryun et moi nous nous sommes mis d'accord, c'est Heero qui iras chercher son âme, c'était son meilleur ami.

C'est le moment il part, il ne sait pas qu'il y va chercher.

Cela fait 3 heures qu'Heero est parti, enfin je le vois revenir, il semble serein et un doux sourire à fleuri sur ces lèvres. Lui aussi à était content de revoir son ami.

3 semaines plus tard nous allions ensemble chercher Wufei, qui semblait étrangement nous attendre comme s'il savait que nous étions la mort.

Ce jour là un cadeau nous fut fait à Heero et à moi par Ryun et Oldris :

Pendant une heure nous purent être ensemble tous les cinq comme avant.

Il est vrai qu'une heure c'est cours pour se raconter 70 ans mais le principal n'était pas là.

Le principal c'est que nous avons été une dernière fois dans notre vie, heureux tous les cinq ensembles.

A ce moment là c'est la joie qui m'envahis.

Joie.

Bonheur.

Et Amour.

Owary ! ! !

Au début de la fic je vous ai dit que j'écrirais cette fic pendant mes vacances, ces choses faites.

__

Duo : Tu rigoles ?

__

Shiryu : Non, je lai commencé 2ème semaines des vacances de février et terminé la 1ère semaine des vacances de pâque.

En fait pendant tout ce temps j'ai préparé mon bac blanc français écrit et toutes les interros de mes profs et maintenant je prépare le bac blanc oral. Je crois que je vais mourir de trouille à l'oral en plus le prof qui m'interroge y paraît qu'il est pas du tout sympa.

__

Quatre : Tu veux qu'on t'aide à réviser Shi-chan.

__

Shiryu : Ho ! ! ! Oui, merci mon petit Quatre.

Se retourne et hurle.

YYYYYYYAAATTTTTAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

[1] _Shiryu : _Moi aussi c'est mon rêve Heero ! !

__

Heero : Ouais mais toi t'es pas mon mamour ! ! !

[2] Il est super ! ! !

D'ailleurs je remercie encore Andy et Devil pour me l'avoir offert pour mon anniversaire je vous adore.

Kira est beau comme un dieu ! ! ! !

[3] Les livres de cette fille sont trop forts.

Dans sa biographie de 0 à 3 ans qui s'appelle Métaphysique des tubes, elle se prend pour Dieu.

Ces livres sont mortels je vous les conseils sincèrement.

[4] On voit tout de suite ou s'entend ma culture générale : Maurice, les chocos suisses et les viennois extrêmes ! ! !

Merci à mes deux lectrices, recopieuses et corrigeuses MERCI à Miss Andy Yuy et Devil Never Cry (DNC).

Je vous jure de reprendre Rencontre Amoureuse et Mémoire à fleur de peau ! ! ! ! !

@+ pour de prochaines aventures… (pour jouer une mauvais tour… au G boys ! ! ! ! ! )


End file.
